Scarf
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: Randy Cunningham wasn't too sold on the scarf at first, but slowly, it grew on him. Pity the student body doesn't think the same, but he deals.


The first time he put on the Ninja suit, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. The rush of power, of strength, how light he felt all of a sudden… It all made sense, really. Those were things that a Ninja would need to be able to do the stunts they did.

What he didn't expect, definitely not at all, was the weight that hung from his neck. It was just as light as the rest of him, just as strong, and definitely not a place he'd been able to feel before. He ignored it, and jumped around, doing a few test kicks and managed to behead his stuffed animal, but the sensation remained. He frowned underneath the mask, and reached behind him to grasp at it. It was a… Scarf?

It hung limply, but he had the odd sensation of feeling his hand through the scarf, at the same time as feeling the scarf with his hand. It was slightly unsettling, and despite various attempts over the summer break, the scarf wouldn't leave the suit. It would extend, it would grow sticky, it would do _anything_ except part with the suit. So, he put it out of his mind, until the scarf insisted on his attention again.

* * *

The next time the scarf came to his attention beyond being a trip hazard was when he was sneaking into McFist industries to rescue Howard. As he shimmied down the wire holding his friend's prison aloft, his scarf hung down below his head, a dead weight. And then, lasers flickered into visibility and a sparking blue net of electricity beneath that arced and hit the end of his scarf.

He felt a sensation akin to burning his fingers, except it was above (below?) his head, and he realised it came from the scarf. He pointedly ignored the cold feeling in his chest and reeled the fabric in, grateful when the fabric stopped feeling pained, and focused on his mission.

* * *

He wouldn't admit his feelings until much later in an argument with Howard, but he often felt himself bristle when he heard students talking about the absurdity of the scarf. Yes, it was bright red and couldn't possibly blend in. Yes, it was sometimes a trip hazard. Yes, it was basically a grappling hook but less cool. No, it wasn't bad! It was fine, and he couldn't quite find the words to describe why he wouldn't get rid of the scarf even if he could at this point.

* * *

The first time he felt someone pulling on his scarf, he had no idea what was happening. It felt at once like a pressure against his throat, and like an arm- one extending out of the back of his neck- was being pulled off. He turned around, and Howard quickly let go. "Just wanted to see how much scarf you got there…"

"I don't think it _ends_."

"What kind of shoobish answer is that?"

* * *

When he was in the middle of running along the roof of some building, chucking ninja rings for all his worth, halfway through the fight he saw the monster trying and failing to follow him. He frowned, easily keeping his balance, and turned around. The monster has human shaped, apart from the giant spikes covering its back, and he couldn't fathom why it was having such trouble. He tossed a few ninja sais at them, ended the fight and hopped down.

Immediately, Howard eyed his scarf speculatively. "I see why you keep the thing around now, it really saved your cheese back there."

Randy frowned, "Huh?"

"Come on! That was totally bruce, you had it flying out straight the whole time, and whenever it looked like you were gonna fall, you got your balance with it!"

He had been doing that? Really? "Y-yeah! That was totally the cheese, right?"

"That's what I said! Now, about those burgers…"

* * *

 **A.N.  
This is BCoH, back from the dead! With some Ninja Scarf appreciation for everyone, after I watched the last episode at last. This story is based heavily on the headcanon that the scarf is kind of like a third arm for him- we've seen him respond to it getting hurt before, and also seen him grab stuff with it without explicitly throwing it, so… Food for thought.**

 **Uh… If you're here for my other stories, sorry…? They're kind of…. Dead. For now.**

 **Please review, and feel free to DM with any questions or requests. : D Very happy you made it here.**

 **Edit: 19.07.2018  
Changed a few wording and formatting errors caused by the finicky doc manager.**


End file.
